


Tuesday’s Patient

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Patient Sam, Physiatrist Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel looked forward to every second Tuesday, while it may be unethical he couldn’t help but want to see the patient who would walk through that door.





	Tuesday’s Patient

** Author’s Note ** **: Okay so here is my submission for May ^_^ please note the warnings.**

**Dialogue: (This prompt must be used word for word) “Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"**

** Warnings ** **: Mental Health Provider/Patient Relationship.**

**Tuesday’s Patient**

Gabriel knew what he was doing was wrong. He shouldn’t feel energized every second Tuesday coming into work. He shouldn’t have butterflies fluttering up a storm in his stomach or have his palms start to sweat once his clock reflected he was almost done for the day, he only had to wait for the last appointment. The same appointment that made him question his own morals along with the code of ethics he signed, he was a lawsuit waiting to happen.

 

Frankly, he didn’t care.

 

Pulling out the file he had stashed away since the beginning of the day, Gabriel looked over the paperwork. Everything was as it should be, and if he was lucky he would be able to add to the folder a bit more before assigning yet another appointment. Gabriel wasn’t even sure Sam needed him anymore. It had all started when the tall man had been assigned a grief counselor after the horrific death of his girlfriend, after their time together with the counselor -a close friend of Gabriel’s- suggested Sam continue therapy for the numerous family issues he had discovered during their time together.

 

One meeting with the man and Gabriel was sending Castiel tickets to the damn Opera he had wanted as a thank you. Working as a psychiatrist didn’t leave Gabriel with a lot of hours to himself. He kept regular hours, but his time away from the office was mostly spent either researching new ways to help his patients or cuddling with his dog in front of the television. It wasn’t the life he thought he would lead when he was younger, having thought being a shrink would lead him to fancy cars and hot women, instead he found most people didn’t like being psycho-analyzed and while the pay was good it wasn’t the money that made him stay.

 

Though it didn’t use to be so he could ogle his patient either.

 

Hearing the soft knock from the door, which was partially left open from his previous patient, Gabriel looked up at the tall figure standing there. Sam was beautiful and everything Gabriel wanted in a man, had they met without Sam being his patient there was no way Gabriel wouldn’t have tried to pick him up. Now it was too little too late, though that didn’t stop the wide grin from stretching his face as Sam walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

 

“Sam, you’re right on time. So, tell me about the past couple of weeks, did you finish that case your boss was riding you ass about?” Watching as Sam took his seat and relax into the comfortable soft leather of the small couch, Gabriel poised his pen ready to take notes that he would review later. While Sam spoke about the past few weeks, Gabriel started to jot down what he could, always mindful to give Sam his full attention even though he wanted to simply stare at the man for his hour-long session.

 

Right before it was time to call it a day, Sam started to bite his lip, one hand clenching his phone which he had taken out to have something to fiddle with. “I’m thinking about stopping our sessions.” The phrase was like a punch to the gut. With widened eyes, Gabriel looked into Sam’s hazel ones, his grip on his pen tightening so hard he thought it might break. “I’m sorry?” Gabriel’s whispered response caused Sam to start to stumble over his words like he did when nervous, though Gabriel could barely hear him over the rush of blood in his ears.

 

“I’m thankful for what you’ve done for me, I know I was a mess when Castiel gave the referral, but I think I’m ready to start new again… and I would like to stop being your patient.” Biting the inside of his cheek, Gabriel had to take a moment and breathe in deeply, ignoring how his stomach was churning and how his heart was breaking. “Of course,” begin Gabriel, trying to remain at least slightly professional. “I’ll let Anna know to close your file tomorrow. Know that if you need me I’ll be here, it’s been a pleasure working with you Sam.”

 

Though typically he would stand and shake the hand at the very least when someone ended their sessions, Gabriel didn’t think his legs would support him. Sam gave Gabriel a half-smile before nodding his head and standing. “Thank you, Gabriel, I hope to see you around.” The blond didn’t know what he answered, his eyes burning slightly before he fought back the urge to let his tears form. Running a hand through his hair, Gabriel shook his head for a second before catching the glimpse of something flashing on the small sofa. Standing, Gabriel made his way over to see it was Sam’s phone.

 

Picking up the phone quickly, Gabriel made his way out of the office and nearly ran into the man he was searching for. Holding out the phone silently, Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder why Sam was still in the office. It was late, Anna was gone, he always let her leave a bit early one the last patient was checked in, so she could get home to her husband and son. Sam should have been in the parking lot, instead, he was looking at Gabriel with a sheepish smile on his face. “So, umm… you left your phone?” asked Gabriel watching Sam’s expression.

 

There was a slight twist to his lips, his eyes crinkling slightly at the edges that Gabriel had come to know meant the other just had a plan come through for him. **“Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"** asked the taller man while taking his phone. “Sam, why do you no longer want to come here?” there was a bit of hope in Gabriel’s chest that he hadn’t been expecting. For whatever reason, Sam had wanted to leave his phone behind, hand wanted Gabriel to come out of that office and see him.

 

“You’re no longer my psychiatrist, once I left that door I wasn’t your patient any longer.” Gabriel nodded to confirm Sam’s statement. While there was some paperwork Gabriel would have Anna file in the morning it was true enough. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?” the question was asked so softly Gabriel barely heard it. The second the thought processed, however, the blond laughed, his shoulders shaking slightly while joy filled his being. “Yes, fuck yes Sam.”

 

Apparently, he hadn’t been the only one looking forward to every second Tuesday, and while they hashed out their plans for a date, Gabriel hoped he was on the way to spending every day with the man before him.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
